The Worst Kept Secret in the MC
by ToxicTerror
Summary: Pre Season 1 until the end of season 3 (eventually). A slashy story about Chibs/Juice. Apology in advance for sporadic updates. Also I'm a Brit so it won't be the most accurate portrayal of America. Sorry. WIP
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** It's not mine, which is why this is *fan*fiction.

Chapter One: Chibs

The newest prospect- JC- was kind of adorable, in the same way a puppy or a kitten is, he was overly enthusiastic and had more energy than Chibs thought was possible. Prospects like this never lasted long as they tended to be too soft and easily led, 'It is a damn shame,' Chibs thought 'because he's kinda cute'.

He had only been a prospect for 2 weeks at this point, so Chibs really should not have been getting attached and while the club didn't have rules about who you fucked once you were patched in, prospects didn't have this freedom- girls only, or you could say good bye to ever getting your full patch. Anyway, there really was no point dwelling on it any further, right now he had a job to do. Chibs stubbed out his cigarette in the nearly overflowing ashtray and stood to leave.

-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-

*6 months later*

Juice- the prospect's two syllable nickname had proven too much for a certain drunken scot- had last much longer than anyone expected. He was resourceful and had proven to be damn useful to have around as he was a good hacker. Chibs continued to admire the younger man from afar-keeping his distance so he could keep his hands off… after all, he wanted the lad to stick around. To be entirely honest, this got harder by the day. Although he had seemed soft at first, Juice took the hazing like a man but wouldn't take that shit lying down. When Tigs had thought it would be funny to completely dismantle the prospect's bed while the kid was away, he hadn't been able to access any internet porn for two weeks; mysteriously all his physical porn had vanished at the same time; a rumour had been spread among the sweetbutts that he had gonorrhoea and everyone in the club had received a copy of his search history. As if that wasn't enough, none of it could be traced back to the prospect. Chibs had laughed about that for a week, simultaneously vowing never to piss the kid off.

"Oy, Chibs what the fuck are you thinking about in there. I've been calling your name for a good 5 minutes." Bobby's voice pulled him from his thoughts.

"Jus' tha' gorgeous new sweetbutt. Whassername? Cherry?"

-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-

*The day before Juice is patched in*

Chibs knew that the prospect would be voted in, at church the following day, and was looking forward to it for two reasons: it was an excuse for a massive fucking piss-up (not that they actually needed an excuse) and he could finally find out if he was imagining the way that Juice had been looking at him for the past 6 months.

The rules were different for patched members, they could essentially do as they wished as long as the club still came first and it didn't distract them. Chibs could sleep with Juice and move on-or not, and as long as it didn't cause problems within the club no-one cared. The only reason these things were kept on the down low were so that the club's reputation wasn't ruined. After all, just because the club didn't care, didn't mean that there weren't people who thought that "homosexual activity" made someone weak and as such it would -to these people- make the club seem weak, something which absolutely couldn't happen.

Chibs ran his hand along his jaw line, feeling the stubble there and thought-half out loud, 'Shit. I need to stop sitting around thinking about not much of anything when there is work to be done.' With that he lit another cigarette and walked to the garage to begin his days' work, smiling to himself slightly when he saw Juice totally engaged by whatever he was doing to the garage computer.

 **AN:** So what do we think? Should Juice reciprocate- shhh- spoiler but the answer is…


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** It's still not mine.

Chapter 2: Juice

Juice was pacing, inside the room next to where he was currently waiting- impatiently- the Sons of Anarchy were deciding whether or not the past year had all been for nothing. Whether or not, he would be patched in.

After what seemed to have been an eternity, the door opened and Jax called him through.

"Sit down prospect, and take off your kutte." Clay said commandingly.

Nervous, Juice did as he was told- looking at the men around him's faces. They didn't have a hint of emotion in them and he was once again reminded that he never wanted to play poker with these guys. The next command came, "Cut off your prospect patch."

Not one thought running through Juice's head pointed to what actually happened next. "…And replace it with these." The patches of a full member thudded on the table in front of him. Juice was near tears, of relief.

"Cheer-up Juicy-boy. Now we're celebrating." Chibs voice broke through the shock and a wide grin spread across Juice's face.

-LINE BREAK-

It wasn't long before the party was in full swing, the whole room smelt of spilled liquor and pussy and the air was hazy from the smoke.

Juice was sat on his own, smoking a joint and enjoying the music. After a while, Chibs came and sat down next to him, lighting a cigarette as he sat down. Juice's heart skipped a beat, the man that he had been lusting after from afar was sitting next to him.

Seemingly from nowhere, a bottle of Jameson's appeared between the two of them and within minutes both the bottle and Juice's joint were being passed back and forth between the two. Before long the light-hearted conversation came to a familiar topic, sex.

"So, laddie which o' the crow eaters is more to your liking: Emily or Emma?"

"Emma. Butt over boobs every time."

"Aye. I've always preferred a nice arse and good legs to an enormous pair o' tits"

It didn't take much more of the whiskey for this to get potentially dangerous for Juice, "Like Jax, he has a nice ass." It was out before he even knew what he was saying.

Thankfully, Chibs was nodding in agreement, "That is true lad, yours ain't half-bad either." Juice's cheeks flushed. "Aww, Juicy-boy no need to blush- it can't be the first time ye've heard it." Chibs' accent thickened with the alcohol, Juice suspected that the older man knew the effect it was having on him.

-LINE BREAK-

A few hours later, Juice was well passed tipsy and was higher than he'd been in a year because of the rules restricting prospects. He and Chibs had finished the original bottle of Jameson's and Chibs had another one in his hand, which considering Juice couldn't remember him moving had led to him suspecting the scot had magic. Said scot was now laughing, had he said that out loud? "I'm takin' Juicy 'ere home coz he's totally wankered." The almost as drunk Scotsman slung an arm around Juice's shoulder, guiding him to the door.

Together, they semi-walked semi-stumbled backed to Chibs' house as it was A. closer and B. neither of them could remember the way to Juice's flat. As they 'walked', the pair were flirting. "I love your accent, goes straight to my dick- you give me a chubby, Chibbie." Juice gigged about his stupid pun as Chibs smirked. "Is that so," he said, playing his accent up. Juice actually groaned.

Reaching the door of Chibs' house, Chibs shoved Juice up against the wall. Teeth harsh against Juice's throat although they quickly made their way up to his lips. Then it was all teeth and tongues and everything blurred.

-LINE BREAK-

Juice woke in Chibs' bed that afternoon, the Scot's arm resting across his chest and his head pounding. He wasn't lying there long before a groan of pain came from next to him signalling Chibs had also woken.

"Pass us ma fags, Juice. Bedside table." The voice was low and rough but still jarring, Juice reached out anyway, gingerly feeling for the pack. When he found it, he passed it to Chibs, who took two cigarettes out, lighting both then passing one to Juice who inhaled thankfully.

After the cigarette, the boys stumbled downstairs where Chibs made them both a coffee, grumbling all the while about having run out of teabags. When they were feeling a bit more human, Juice made the comment that both of them were thinking, "Did we fuck last night or- ", Chibs cut him off, "I don't know, I was hoping you remembered."

 **AN:** So, did they fuck or not? And they still aren't together so maybe it's a one-time thing. There will probably be another chapter up shortly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I fucking wish.

Chapter 3: Chibs

Watching Juice's hands tremble, as he tried to spark up, after his first run was almost hilarious as usually it was such a fluid movement for him. Chibs finally took pity and clicked his own lighter on, stealing the joint as he did so.

After they were both feeling a little bit baked and a few flirty comments had been passed back and forth, Juice's head was resting slightly on Chibs shoulder.

"So, the other night I don't remember anything after we got back to yours, but we both woke up with hickeys so…" Juice's voice trailed off.

"As far as I'm concerned lad, if I don't remember it, it didn't happen because if we were that drunk there was probably at least one case of whiskey dick between us." Juice nodded his agreement, patting his pockets for his cigarette packet as he did so. Chibs thought the little frown that creased his forehead as he couldn't find was fucking adorable but knowing the pain, handed the younger man one of his, "Ye smoked your last one, remember. Stupid fucker." The insult sounded like a term of endearment from the scot.

"Well I wouldn't mind remembering it," Juice voice brought Chibs out of his thoughts.

"Wha'?"

Juice blushed, "I wouldn't mind remembering us… ya know?"

A smirk curled the corners of Chibs' mouth, "No, I don't know. Maybe you should tell me." The blush spread even further, and Chibs couldn't help but think about how much he wanted to know how far down it went.

"Fuck you, I want to remember us fucking or whatever"

"Well why didn't you just say," A grin spread across his scarred cheeks, "I'd be happy to oblige."

"Seriously, eat a dick." The blush hadn't died down, and Chibs could see a rather prominent bulge in the front of the Puerto Rican's jeans.

"Gladly."

-LINE BREAK-

For almost six months, it continued like this; the two of them fucking, getting high and drunk together but not much else. They weren't 'dating' and they were far from exclusive. Most nights, they would end up at one or other of their houses but they rarely woke up next to each other.

This changed in late October, the rent on Juice's flat increased and he could no longer afford it but he was too damn proud to ask for a larger cut from the gun money or even ask for help. The only reason Chibs found out was because in order to afford the rent, Juice had stopped paying for heating and had been cut off- meaning the flat was freezing when they ended up back there. He asked about it and that night hadn't ended in sex but instead a tearful confession.

Now though, Chibs thought he had a solution, "Alright, Juicy-boy why don't you rent my spare room? It's not much but it's warm at least."

"No way, I can't accept charity like that."

"See that's where you're wrong, it's not charity- $50 a week for the room, use of the kitchen and bathroom. You put some money in towards food, gas and electric depending on what you can afford. It's what the club do, we're a family- Juice."

A grin crept onto Juice's face, "Gross, then this," he gestured to the two of them, "is kinda incestuous."

A similar grin was on Chibs face, "Aye lad, I guess it is. Now, yes or no?"

"I don't suppose there is any way you'll let me say no. Is there?"

"Not really, in fact if you do I'll tell the whole club and they'll all chip in to help pay your rent."

"Fuck. Fine, I accept your offer."

-LINE BREAK-

That week, Juice moved in with Chibs- officially into his spare room but the bed in there was still unslept in most nights- the club helped him move his stuff without even teasing him about it, too much, as they were well aware about how embarrassed he was that he couldn't afford his rent.

Even after moving in together they wouldn't admit that they were anything more than fuckbuddies which, after Tigs had walked in on them in the dorms at the clubhouse, the entire club was aware of. They also continued to fuck the crow eaters that perpetually hung around the MC, as both thoroughly enjoyed pussy as well. It was a good arrangement for everyone involved, so even when Juice could once again afford his rent he stayed living with Chibs.

 **AN:** They are together! Well kinda… Anyhow, after this the chapters will each be based off an episode of the show in chronological order until we reach season 4 then it will become AU.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Still not mine

 **AN:** Chapters that are based on episodes of the show will stick to the main plot points but will not follow exactly what happened because that feels too much like plagiarism. Also **warning this chapter earnt the M rating.**

Chapter 4- Pilot

Juice

"Fuck! Of-fucking-course this shit happens now, the gun warehouse was burnt down and all our guns were stolen by those fucking wetback cunts." Clay was pacing wildly in the bar. Juice totally understood his frustration and the only thing keeping him from pacing as well was Chibs' arm wrapped around his shoulders as it was his leg was bouncing up and down. Neither Chibs or Juice had seen the remains of the warehouse but from what Jax said there wasn't much left and there was no doubt that it was an illegal gunrunning operation, which was why they had the dummy corp. set up after all- so it could never be traced back to the Sons.

-LINE BREAK-

Things had calmed down a bit, when the truck brought a car with a deer embedded in the windscreen was brought in, a job that was of course given to the prospect because no-one else wanted to do it. When Half-Sack said he was a vegetarian, light-hearted teasing ensued- half because it was expected and half to lighten the mood-Juice was sat on a bench, having a smoke break and half watching Chibs talk to Jax. He couldn't help it; his eyes had always been drawn to the older scot and it was happening more and more often since they'd started fucking. Especially when it was only them, at their house in the early hours of the morning when Chibs was still half asleep, Juice found him mesmerising.

Chibs had clearly finished his conversation with Jax as he was walking towards Juice. "Hey lad, what you up to?"

"Not much, I was gonna spark up- then go back to work. You're welcome to share."

"Sound good. Juicy-boy" Juice, found his tin and rolled a J. Which he sparked, and toked- passing to Chibs.

"So, what were you talking to Jax about?" Juice was unable to contain his curiosity.

Chibs, smiling, told him to fuck off and mind his own business. Then passed back, it took all Juice's self-control not to lean over and kiss him right there but that would be frowned upon by the club as it was in public. Chibs seemed to understand- he moved closer and wrapped his arm around him- the kind of affection that was totally acceptable within the club.

When the joint had been smoked to the roach, both of them stood to get back to work.

-LINE BREAK-

Juice was looking for information on Alveraz, who seemed to be practically of the grid- the only thing he'd been able to find so far was his criminal record. Which had at least given him known associates to try and track. Bobby was sat quietly playing the guitar, practicing. Juice reached for his pack of smokes, desperate for the nicotine, he lit one- making sure that there was an ashtray within arm's length as he inhaled deeply.

Not long after he'd finished his cigarette, the club was called in to chapel, when everyone had arrived Clay told them that the Niners had only given them one extra day to retrieve the guns. As if that wasn't enough shit to deal with, Jax's junkie-ex had the kid. Which had led to them finding out about the Nords dealing crank, within Charming.

Which is why Chibs and Jax were out dealing with the Nazi pricks, whilst Juice- who was feeling pretty damn antsy and would have liked to get in on the action- was stuck at the clubhouse.

-LINE BREAK-

That evening, Juice was having a beer and sharing a doobie with Chibs whilst they watched the prospect fight. All around them the club was partying but all Juice wanted was to finish his beer, have a smoke and go home- with Chibs, of course. He could tell them what he'd found out tomorrow, after all.

"What are you thinking 'bout lad," Chibs asked and Juice would swear that the Scot thickened his accent purposefully, knowing how it affected him. He replied, voice low, "Not much, just that I want to be taken home and fucked like a whore tonight."

Chibs, visibly hardened in his jeans and took a deep drink of his beer. He started to reply, when Clay walked over, "I would ask what you two were talking about but I don't want to fucking know. Just don't get too fucked up tonight- I need you both in top form tomorrow."

They nodded in agreement, knowing they'd just been given permission to go straight home tonight, without any pretence of fucking a croweater first. Clay walked away, presumably to go tell someone else the same thing. Chibs picked up where he'd left off, "I can do that for you, Juicy-boy. Just a shame you don't have any hair to pull."

Juice stiffened, that might be the best reason he'd ever heard to grow his hair. It didn't take long after that for them to leave- Juice noted that they weren't the only ones leaving as they made their way towards the door.

-LINE BREAK-

*Smut*

The moment the door slammed shut behind them, Chibs shoved Juice to his knees and pulled his own trousers down. Juice marvelled at Chibs dick for a moment, before hollowing his cheeks and taking it into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the head, and sucked lightly. Chibs moaned and pulled Juice's head towards him, Juice just opened his mouth- thanked a god he didn't really believe in for his lack of gag reflex- and let the older man fuck his throat.

It didn't take long before Chibs pulled away and manhandled Juice towards the bedroom, shedding clothes as they went. When they arrived, Chibs roughly prepared Juice using nothing but spit as lube. He pushed his cock inside Juice. Juice cried out, first in pain- although it quickly gave way to pleasure. Chibs kept a harsh, fast pace gripping Juice's hips hard enough to bruise and bit his shoulder, before pulling out and flipping Juice over to face him. Juice whined from the loss, pushing back against Chibs dick. Chibs resumed fucking him and Juice raked short nails down his back, fucking himself on Chibs' dick as he did so.

Juice felt his balls tighten and from the look on Chibs' face he was in a similar position. Juice wrapped his own hand around his cock and matching Chibs rhythm, pulled. It was only a few short strokes and he was cumming, hard- Chibs wasn't far behind.

Chibs flopped down on the bed next to him, and blindly reached for a pack of cigs, ashtray and lighter kept on the bedside table, specifically for the purpose of an after-sex smoke. He lit two and handed one to Juice. They smoked in silence, basking in the afterglow.

-LINE BREAK-

The following day, Juice ached. In the pleasant way that means you had fucking awesome sex. They were standing in the garage, Juice sharing what he'd found out about Alveraz's warehouse. Chibs had made the point that the local cops were almost certainly on Alveraz's payroll- so they wouldn't be able to pay them off and a plan had been made.

-LINE BREAK-

So far so good, there were no Mayans at the warehouse and apart from the fact Opie's kid was in hospital so he couldn't be there to blow shit up for them everything was going to plan.

Juice and Chibs were searching through the boxes, looking for their guns. "So last night was fun, but I'm actually kinda glad that I'm driving the cage today."

"I did my job well then" Chibs smirked in response. They continued their search in silence. When Chibs found the first of the guns. He called out to Clay- the club quickly found the rest and loaded them into the van.

From there everything almost went to hell- Jax not being able to get the detonator to work and the Mayans showing up. Thank fuck, it was sorted out relatively quickly. Whilst Juice, Chibs and Happy searched round the back, an uneventful trip except from Happy noticing that Juice was limping and high-fiving Chibs.

When they returned to the rest of the club, the Mayan was dead and so was Darby's guy- Whistler. "So, the Nords and the Mayans have joined forces" Jax commented as they were driving away from the burning warehouse. "What does that mean for us?"

-LINE BREAK-

Back home, Chibs and Juice were having a drink together- the booze and tiredness made Juice cuddly. If Chibs was being entirely honest with himself, he was also feeling pretty cuddly. They fell asleep that night wrapped up in each other's arms. Something they would both later blame on the booze.

 **AN:** What do you think- worth reviewing to let me know?


End file.
